How can she be a comedian?
by Danny Phantom and Sam Fan
Summary: When Sam cancles plans, Danny gets suspicious and follows her to where shes going. He learns a huge suprise. DS fluff. Please review. Chapter 2 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like my story!

-------------------------------------

How can she be a comedian?

"For the last time, I can't go to the movies!" Sam shouted. "Please Sam. It will be funner if you come. You know how to keep Tucker's mouth shut." Danny said.

"I told you. I have something else to do."

"But we have had plans to go to the movies for like 2 weeks."

"Sorry Danny. I have to go somewhere."

"Where do you have to go?"

"Just somewhere. I have to go. Bye."

Sam hung up the phone. Danny was wondering where Sam would have to go to cancle plans that were made 2 weeks ago.

Then Danny got a plan. He picked up his phone and called Tucker.

"Hey Tuck. How about we go to the movies tommorow. I have to do something today."

"Thats cool I guess. See ya."

"See ya."

Danny hung up his phone again. His plan was to follow Sam to where she was going.

Danny left his house 5 minutes later. He got to Sam's house as she was leaving.

He followed her for several minutes. Then finally they reached...

---------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The next one will have a little suprise, and it will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like the second chapter! And in this chapter there is a swear word Just telling you.

------------------------

Until they reached a comedy club. Danny wondered why Sam was going to a comedy club. He didn't now she liked comedy or even was a comedian.

Sam walked in and went behind a curtain.

There was a lot of other people there. Danny took a seat in the very back so no one could see him.

Then someone came out and said "Welcome to the Amity Park Comedy Club. Our first comedian is someone who has been here before and she's only 14. Here is Sam Manson."

Everyone clapped. Danny was really surprised Sam was here.

Sam walked out. "Hi everyone. My name is Samantha Manson, but call me Sam if you care for your life."

A lot of people laughed. Including Danny.

"So, umm, I go to Caper High school. Well I have to, it's the only school here. You would think that they would build more schools for a city."

There were a few giggles.

"Come on people is this ghost town or what?" Sam said. "Ok. So, as many of you may know, Casper High is sort of a small school. I am the only goth there. That's how f--cking small it is!"

There were some laughs. Danny giggled a little bit.

Sam drank some water and then spoke again. " At my school I am considered a "Goth Freak" or as the most popular girl would say it "dunnnn." That's how stupid she is."

A lot of people laughed.

"As I said, I am considered a "Goth Freak." I am sure even my friends think that. I have two guy friends. They both are unique traits. Like one of them just talks and talks.You can never shut him up. When were at a movie we have to bring duck tape just so then we can here the movie."

By this time, mostly everyone was laughing. Danny knew that she was talking about Tucker, so he was laughing. He was amazed that Sam could be so funny one minute, then another minute she was serious.

"So, I have another friend who is more of the quiet one. I have...a little...umm...crush on him. Ya know just that 14 year old crushes. Only this is my first crush."

Danny's eye widened.

"My friend likes the most popular girl at our school. Well everyone likes her but me. Go figure." Sam said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Danny was pretty much shocked by this time and he just wanted to go up to Sam and ask her a bunch of questions.

Sam talked about her parents and other stuff. By the time she was done, everyone was laughing really hard.

Finally, she was done and she left. Danny left too.

---------------------------

I hoped you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. I know it's not that funny, but it's the best I could do. Chapter 3 is coming soon, and it will have a D/S fluff. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like this chapter!

----------------------------------

Sam left the comedy club.

Danny left 10 minutes after her so she wouldn't see him.

On Danny's way home, all he could think about was Sam.

"I can't believe what I have seen. Sam has a crush on ME!" Danny thought. "But why me? Why would she like me? I admit I have always liked her as more then a friend,  
but she disserves better then me." Danny continued to think.

When Danny got home, he had to call Tucker.

"Hey Tuck."

"Hey Danny. What's up?"

"Ya know why Sam canceled on us? She had to go to the Amity Park Comedy Club. She's a comedian!" Danny said.

There was a long pause.

I cannot imagine Sam liking comedy." Tucker said surprised.

"And she openly admitted having a crush on me. Surprise. Surprise."

"It's about time."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Come on. Now you know why your called clueless."

"I have to figure this out. See ya."

"See ya."

Danny hung up his phone. He thought "Clueless? Clueless! Man I'm such an idiot! I know why I'm called clueless. Sam likes me but I couldn't see it. Well I'm not clueless anymore."

Danny turned ghost and flew out of his room. "Sam has got to be home by now."

--------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter. It is sort of short. Sorry about that. And I could see by the reviews that a lot of people like it. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Sorry it took me two days to put on this chapter. I hoped to put up this chapter yesterday but I went somewhere where there was no internet.  
Enjoy!

----------------------------------

Danny started flying to Sam's house.

He got to her house and looked inside her bedroom window.

Sam was there. She was reading a book.

Danny phased through her window.

"Danny? What are you doing here? It's 7:30." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam, I hope you weren't going to bed. I just had to ask you something."

"No Danny. I wasn't going to bed. So what do you have to ask?"

Sam got up from her bed and walked towards Danny.

"Sam. Ummm. Uhhhh. Do you...love...me?"

Sam's eyed widened.

"What? Where would you get that idea?" Sam said nervously.

"Sam, I now how you feel. I was at the comedy club tonight. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ohhh my gosh. YOU WERE WHERE!" Sam screamed. "You have learned my two most deepest darkest secrets."

"Sam. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you know how hard it is to be a comedian and a goth at the same time. A lot of people say you either have to choose to be goth or a comedian. It hurts." Sam cryed.

"Sam, it doesn't matter what other people say you have to be. You can be whatever you want. Now what about the little thing you admitted about me."

Sam wiped her face.

"Oh. That."

They both blushed.

"Danny, you don't now what it's like to like you best friend. It eats away at you until you have to tell someone. So I tell people in a comedy way."

"I do now what it's like to like you best friend." Danny said calmly.

------------------------------------------

Well, thats the end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it. You can probably now how it ends. Well, please review!

Have a nice life!


End file.
